


Room For More Than One

by yourdilemma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just love to make everyone sad, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Pidge and Keith, Multi, Polyamory, Some sadness, broganes, shalluratt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdilemma/pseuds/yourdilemma
Summary: Shiro, Matt, and Allura struggle to deal with the problems that come with polyamory, but learn to love one another equally in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GemmaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/gifts).



> Part two of my Voltron Secret Valentine gift for queen-gr (Tumblr)/GemmaRose (AO3)! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: Please no hate about polyamorous couples! This is a safe space for everyone.

“I love you both,” Shiro had whispered that night. Both Allura and Matt had looked away. He’d gently cupped their faces and held them up to his. “Allura, you are a strong, beautiful leader. Matt, you are my intelligent, loyal best friend. I’ve come to love you both over time. Won’t you please accept my double love?”

* * *

Allura kissed Shiro’s cheek. “How was your day?”

He smiled back at her. “It was a bit tiring, but I’m glad to be able to be home with you. How was _your_ day?”

“Kale thought it would be a good idea to leave donuts on all of our desks today. And it was certainly nice of him, but he couldn’t find any napkins. Therefore, he thought it was okay to put it on our _very important_ documents.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Luckily, I got a powdered donut, so it wasn’t too bad. Shay, unfortunately, got a jelly donut on hers and spent a good 45 minutes trying to clean off her papers, to no avail.”

“The poor thing.” Shiro nodded sympathetically. “Shay’s the one who has a botany major, right?”

“Yes. She’s such a sweetheart...she didn’t get the least bit upset when she saw the papers. I think Kale apologized to her the most.” They laughed lightly.

“Where’s Matt, by the way?” Allura asked.

“Ah, he’s working late tonight. He texted me earlier, saying not to wait for him for dinner,” answered her partner.

“That bastard.” She sighed. “It was his turn to make dinner tonight and he knew it.” Shiro let out a laugh. “Take-out, then, I suppose? There’s not much left in the fridge.”

“I’ll go grab the menu.” He grinned as he ducked out of the room.

* * *

The couple sat next to each other on the couch, eating takeout and watching a movie. “Oh my god, why are you just standing there?” Shiro growled as his chopsticks dug into the takeout box. “Move, dammit! They’re right fucking behind you!”

“I know! She could definitely take him out with a well-placed roundhouse kick,” Allura agreed through a mouthful of broccoli.

The door to their apartment opened and they both jumped. A familiar silhouette appeared in the doorway.

“Uh, hey,” Matt said before letting out a huge yawn. Shiro rushed over, kissing his cheek and going on about how he should take better care of himself while Allura looked away. It had been a little over 2 months since Shiro had declared he loved them both. She and Matt had since moved into his apartment to try out this “polyamory” thing. It wasn’t easy, though.

Two weeks ago, they had gotten into a pretty big fight while Shiro was at work. “Matt, did you get any Special K cereal?” There was no response. She poked her head into the office, where he was frantically typing away. Although she knew she probably shouldn’t bother him, she crept up beside him and watched the dark screen light up with green code.

“Whatcha doing?” she asked curiously.

Matt jumped and would’ve fallen had Allura not caught his chair and steadied him. “Sorry,” she said awkwardly. “I shouldn’t have distracted you while you’re so hard at work.”

“Yeah,” came Matt’s gruff voice. He seemed to realize what he said, because he cleared his throat and took off his headphones. “No, it’s all right. You were probably wondering whether I was alive or not in here. Don’t worry, if I don’t leave this area for three days, it’s because I’ve entered hibernation.”

“Do you not even need food or something?” Allura furrowed her brow in concern.

“Nah.” He shrugged, nonchalant. “Food is for weaklings and extroverts. Neither of which I am, by the way.”

“Of course,” She shook her head, smiling. “What are you working on, by the way?”

“Eh, nothing much. Just a bunch of coding right now. Don’t tell my boss, but it’s pretty dull.” He leaned in and whispered the last part in a conspiratorial tone. Allura let out a laugh. Straightening, Matt asked, “So what’s your job? I never got to ask.”

“Oh, um...I’m the CEO of Paladin Enterprises.”

“Paladin Enterprises?” Matt snapped his fingers, as if trying to recall something. Allura tried not to squirm. “Ah! I remember! Your company is a rival to Galra Tech!” Galra Tech was where Shiro worked. His eyes narrowed. “Your company almost made his go bankrupt...and he almost lost his job!”

“I...I know.” She fiddled with her hands and looked down at the floor, feeling awkward and ashamed. “I actually met Shiro that way…”

“What?” His voice suddenly became harsh, causing Allura’s mouth to snap shut in shock. “You went to brag? To assert your dominance? Did he find that surprisingly sexy and was immediately taken by you? You made him fall in love with you?” Matt’s glasses slipped and he pushed them back up angrily, his breathing ragged and furious. “I’ve been in love with him for almost ten years and for you to be able to sweep him off his feet within a matter of days...weeks...months...less than a year? It’s unfair.” He swiped away at the hot tears in his eyes.

“Matt…”

“Just...go. I have work to do.”

Sensing the storm raging within him, she heeded his words and let him be. They’d barely spoken since, only giving each other curt nods and brief greetings. She didn’t understand why he’d suddenly lashed out at her like that.

Now, he was before her again, embracing Shiro. Something within her chest tightened. She stepped forward. “Welcome home, Matt,” murmured Allura.

He looked at her, startled. “Oh, h-hi, Allura. What were you guys doing?” She heard a hint of accusation in his voice, but Shiro did not seem to notice it.

“Just watching a movie and eating dinner.” Shiro gestured to their landfill of trash and cushions.

Matt rolled his eyes. “I leave you guys to your own devices for a few hours and you trash the apartment.”

“One man’s trash is another’s treasure,” Allura quipped.

The one at the receiving end raised his eyebrow. “I suppose so,” he replied after a pause.

Shiro sighed and ushered him further into the apartment. “C’mon, Matt, you need to rest. Have you eaten yet?”

“Yeah, I got a burger after I left work. Stop worrying so much, Shiro.” Matt gently brushed off Shiro’s well-meaning arm and went to his room. The other two heard the door click shut.

Shiro sighed and sank back down onto the couch. “I worry about him, you know? He works too hard. Always has.”

Once again, Allura was painfully reminded of Matt and Shiro’s long history together. “Yeah...it certainly cannot be healthy, working all of those hours every day of the week.”

“No kidding.” He blew a strand of hair out of his face. He glanced over at her. “Hey, you wouldn’t mind maybe talking to him about it, would you?”

“Huh?”

“Matt always shrugs me off whenever I tell him to take it easy. He says I’m too much of a dad-”

“You _are_ , though-”

“-and I thought, since you’re more of a people person than I am, you’d be able to get through to him in ways that I can’t. Plus, you guys have been living together for a while now. This could be a bonding moment for you.”

Allura looked at her partner, skeptical. “Are you really sure, though? We’re merely acquaintances, I’m not sure he would want to listen to anything I’d have to say…”

“Allura.” His dark eyes were pleading. “Please. For his sake...for mine.”

She looked away and let out a sigh. “All right, Shiro. But don’t say I didn’t try.”

“Thank you.” He breathed out.

Allura stood and walked to the Matt’s bedroom door. She stood before it, taking a deep breath, before rapping her knuckles softly against the wood. “Matt?” she called. “Are you in there?”

A muffled “Yeah!” came shortly before the door opened. Matt, in the process of pulling a white t-shirt that read, “National Mathletes Tournament 2013”, stood before her. Her cheeks turned pink as she glimpsed his pale, flat stomach.

Clearing her throat, she looked him in the eye. “Would you mind if I come in?”

“Um, yeah. Sure.” He stepped back from the doorway, allowing her to enter. His room was messy-a great difference compared to her and Shiro’s immaculate bedrooms. Clothes littered the floor, posters of space and science covered the dark paint on his walls, and his desk was impossible to find under all of the clutter.

“Did you want to talk about something?”

“...Yes, actually.” Allura closed the door and sat on a clear space on the floor. Matt shoved aside a pile of clothing and sat in front of her.

“Uh...I was wondering...are we okay? After what happened a couple weeks ago?”

Matt immediately looked down. “Oh. That...Listen, Allura…”

“I’m listening,” she replied softly.

He swallowed hard. “I-I...I have no excuse for what I did. But I don’t want you to hate me, so I’ll try to explain myself. I-Polyamory is difficult. Not just for me, but for most everyone. It’s difficult to make it work. Jealousy is one of the key problems in polyamorous relationships.” He readjusted his glasses and coughed uncomfortably. “I know that better than anyone. I’m so incredibly jealous of your and Shiro’s relationship.

“None of us are ‘out’ yet about our polyamory. When you two are walking down the street together, people see you and think, ‘Oh, what a nice straight couple.’ But when Shiro and I hold hands in public, we’re filthy sinners.” His voice broke on that last word. “He was able to fall in love with you so easily. You get to see him more often. He gives you the most kisses. He loves you. So, so much. So much more...than me.” Tears spilled down his cheeks as his breathing became haggard.

Allura tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder. When he didn’t pull away, she brought him into her arms and held him tight. “Shh...Matt.” She hugged him until his sobs turned into small sniffles. “It’s not true that Shiro loves me more than you. He loves us both equally. He kisses us equally. He hugs us equally. He doesn’t favor one of us over the other. You’ve been his best friend for years, Matt. I’m so jealous of your long history with him. I’m sorry that you had to endure loving him for years without reciprocation. But now you have his love. Bask in it. Don’t let anything, like another lover, distract you from the love he has for you. You may not love me, but please. For Shiro’s sake, let your love for him overtake your jealousy of me.”

“...I never said I didn’t love you.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I said I never said I didn’t love you...Allura.” He blew air out of his cheeks. “I feel like I’ve come to love you in such a short amount of time. You’re beautiful, smart, kind...I wasn’t just jealous of Shiro.”

“Oh, Matt…” Allura’s face melted into a smile. “I think...I believe I love you as well.”

Matt grinned as well. “So then, is it okay to do this?” He cupped her face and drew it close to his. They closed their eyes and savored a gentle, sweet kiss.

“Why haven’t we done that yet?” Allura laughed breathily.

“Maybe because I said those mean things to you and was afraid you’d hate me forever?” Matt offered. The air filled with their easy laughter.

“I don’t think I could ever hate you, Matt,” she said, forehead resting against his.

“Thank god,” he sighed. “Jeez, this jealousy has been so toxic. I’ve never had such strong feelings of envy against someone since my sister was born.”

Allura grinned. “Katie, right?” Matt nodded. “How is she, by the way? Tell me about her.”

“She’s been great. She’s studying at MIT right now.” Allura whistled and Matt beamed, the pride evident on his face. “She’s a mean little sister and super smart, but I can always count on her to have my back. I promised to always have hers, too.”

“Aw, that’s sweet. I wish I had a sibling like you and Shiro do.”

Matt snorted. “Keith and Katie are literally the sassiest kids you’ll ever meet.” His features softened. “You should meet them someday, you know. I think you’d like them.”

“I’d love to.” She smiled warmly back at him.

There was a knock on the door. “Matt?” came Shiro’s voice from the hallway.

“Come in, Shiro,” Matt replied. Allura shifted to sit beside Matt so she would face the doorway.

The door swung open to reveal Shiro’s sheepish form. “You guys were taking a while and I got kind of worried…”

Allura rolled her eyes. “You’re such a dad, Shiro. We’re not your children.”

“I know right?! That’s what I’ve been telling him all this time!” crowed Matt, who high-fived Allura.

Shiro sighed, lightly slapping his face with his hand. But deep down, he smiled, glad to see the tension between the two people he loved dissolved.

He placed a hand on his hip. “So, are we going to finish the movie or not?”

“Heck yeah!” Matt jumped to his feet, Allura following suit.

They walked to him, but Matt stopped and said, “Oh, before I forget-” and kissed Shiro. “Your turn!” he said to Allura before dashing away. Shiro watched him, baffled.

The woman let out tinkling laughter. “You heard the man.” She wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck and kissed him deeply.

“I love you, you know that?” she murmured.

“Of course I know. I love you, too.”

“And I love Matt.”

“I love Matt, too.”

Allura sighed contentedly and led him to where their other partner was waiting.

The three ended the night wrapped in a giant blanket together, falling asleep to the low buzz of the TV. This...this was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: your-dilemma


End file.
